Listen To Your Heart
by This Love Kills Slowly
Summary: Josh's world is turned upside down when he finds out that Mindy's pregnant and an unexpected kiss from Drake leads him to question whether Mindy is the one he really loves.


**Prologue**

_Josh was supposed to be with his girlfriend, Mindy right now. They were supposed to be celebrating their anniversary and having a romantic dinner and great sex afterwards. He'd even bought her a ring, and he'd been looking forward to this day for weeks now and he was so excited to give it to her, but after what happened, he hadn't even gotten the chance to give it to her. Josh was supposed to be the happiest guy in the world right now, but instead he was a mess, looking desperately for Drake at the party, which was full of stoners and sluts. The house reeked of pot, booze, and sex, and Josh just wanted to find Drake and get out of there. This was not his scene. After he and Drake graduated high school, him and Mindy broke up for some time after she accused him of cheating with her friend, now ex-friend, Holly. While they were broken up, Josh was a wreck, and partied hard, but that all stopped when they got back together. He would do anything to make that girl happy; he loved her so much. _

_When Josh finally found Drake, who was all over some wasted as fuck blonde wearing only a thong. "Drake!" Josh practically screamed over the blaring rock music, and Drake pulled away from the blonde's lips and looked up, grinning when he saw his stepbrother. "Joshie boy! Brotha! What are you doin' here? Aren't you supposed to be with the Creature? Yuck!" he giggled stupidly, and Josh rolled his eyes, angry at the fact that Drake was probably high. He grabbed Drake by his arm, pulling him off the half-naked girl and had to practically drag him out of the house. He was pretty pissed at Josh for going in there and pulling him away from that hot piece of ass. It wasn't like Drake was in desperate need to get laid or anything but damn was that girl hot. "What the hell is wrong with you man? What'd you do that for? I was this close to fuckin' her and you screwed it all up!" Drake huffed, shoving Josh and glaring at him, cursing loudly to himself like a stupid, spoiled child and turning away from his stepbrother and he started to walk back to the party, but Josh grabbed his arm._

"_Drake, listen to me! I really need you right now. Why else would I have come here? I don't know what else to do! It's Mindy…" _

_Drake didn't care for Mindy. In fact, he really did hate her. He had since the day her and Josh had started going out. He had tried to be civil with her for Josh's sake but he had no respect for the girl and it pained him knowing that Josh cared so deeply for the girl and loved her so much when if he really knew the truth about her, it would kill him. Drake could never tell Josh about how Mindy always flirted with him or how she had kissed him that one night or offered him a blowjob. He knew Josh would never believe him. But the biggest secret Drake was hiding about Mindy was that night at the party. It was Josh's birthday. Drake had walked in on some guy having sex with Mindy in Josh's bed. After that night he could never look at her the same. _

_Suddenly Drake forgot all about the party and getting wasted and fucking that hot girl with the nice tits and his focus was his best friend, his stepbrother. Josh. The person he cared about the most. He was terrified that Josh had found out about Mindy being unfaithful because he knew how it would tear him up. "Josh, let's get out of here. Let's go somewhere else and just talk, okay?" _

_Josh seemed surprised by Drake's reaction. "Wait. I thought you were mad at me."_

"_I was. Actually, I still kinda am. But I'll get over it because you're more important than fucking some girl. Bros before hoes, right?" He grinned. _

_Josh smiled slightly. Drake was glad that he could make him smile even when he was obviously upset about something, but nothing could prepare Drake for what Josh would tell him._

_~*~_

"_Mindy's WHAT?!" Drake shouted, dropping his soda to the floor, arms flailing. He stared at Josh in shock._

_Josh, who sat on his old bed, head in his hands, responded with, "Yeah, dude. She's pregnant."_

"_How do you know?" Drake exclaimed. "I mean, she is looking a little chubby lately, but that doesn't mean--"_

"_Drake, shut up! You're not helping! When I used her bathroom today I saw a pregnancy test in the garbage can, and it was positive! When I confronted her about it, she freaked. I mean…really freaked. She was so pissed that I found out. Makes me wonder if she would've even told me if I wouldn't have found it. But that's not the worst of it, Drake. She told me she hates me and she never wants to talk to me again and she made me leave."_

_Drake was speechless, watching as Josh pulled out a small velvet box out of his pocket and threw it across the room, cursing. "This was supposed to be the best night of my life. I was supposed to propose to Mindy and she was supposed to say yes and everything would go right. But instead, I find out that she's knocked up and that she hates me. This has to be a nightmare."_

_Drake wanted to tell him everything he'd wanted to tell about Mindy for so long. As much as he wanted to go find that bitch and kick her ass, or even better, find some girls do his dirty work for him, he knew his best bet was to tell Josh the truth about her so that he'd just dump the slut and find somebody new, somebody better. But he couldn't, not now. "Drake, I don't know what's harder, finding out you're going to have a kid, or finding out your girlfriend hates you."_

_As much as it pained Drake to say it, he knew he had to for Josh, "Josh, I'm sure she doesn't actually hate you. She found out she's going to have a kid. She's probably upset and scared, especially how her parents are."_

"_We're not teenagers anymore, Drake. Her parents don't control her. If they did, she probably wouldn't be dating me."_

"_But they don't exactly like you", Drake pointed out, "And if they find out she's having a kid with you…"_

"_You know, you're not making me feel better. Just worse!" Josh snapped._

_Drake frowned, hurt by Josh's words. He wasn't trying to make him feel worse. He wanted to make him feel better, that's why he was there, now sitting next to Josh on the bed. He missed this. Josh was always with Mindy and Drake was playing gigs all the time, so close to getting signed. He didn't know what he'd do without Josh. "I'm sorry, bro. You know I do that a lot. But do you think I'd be here if I didn't give a shit about you or being there for you? No. But I'm here, aren't I?" _

"_Yeah, and I'm glad you are." Josh said. Even though Drake said a lot of stupid shit, Josh knew he wouldn't be able to deal with this alone without Drake. _

"_I need to call her." By her, Josh of course meant Mindy. _

"_Dude, Don't." Drake said. "It's a bad idea."_

_Josh ignored Drake's warning and dialed Mindy's number, only to get her voicemail and he texted her about five times only to get no response, and then he gave up, angry and upset. As much as Drake wanted to say, 'She's cheating on you! She's a whore!' he managed to keep it to himself, for now anyway, and instead said, "Dude, this isn't the first time she broke your heart."_

"_I know. So why do I love her when she treats me like this?" Josh felt like somebody had stabbed him in the heart._

"_You need somebody that will treat you right. That will never hurt you. That will tell you they love you and mean it."_

_And before Josh could even respond, he felt Drake's lips against his, and Josh didn't resist. Drake's kiss was a lot different than Mindy's. It was hotter, more passionate, more…exciting, and she left Josh's mind as he kissed Drake, who was now on top of Josh, undoing his pants. He wanted Josh, bad. _

**Things would never be the same after that night. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This is my first attempt at a Drake And Josh FanFic. I'm not quite sure how it will turn out, but I can say that I had a lot of fun writing the prologue and I have a lot of ideas so far for future chapters! Please be kind in your reviews considering that this is my first Drake And Josh FanFic. :)**  
**


End file.
